1. Field of the Invention
The invention applies to separable high voltage accessories and more particularly to color bands about portions of the accessories which permit inspection from the ground of the accessory rating and correct assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some low voltage, low current devices, a color-coded pin is inserted in the corresponding color-coded connector housing. Another such device only allows the mating of two connector housings when the colored tabs on both housings match.
A further device uses multicolored bands at different positions along the length of the pins to be inserted into a housing. If the colored bands do not appear in a correct order, a pin may not be inserted far enough or it is in an incorrect slot in the housing. Another uses a bar code arrangement. Windows appear in the side wall of the housing. As the pins are inserted in the housing a colored band on the pin is visible through the windows. If the correct bar code does not appear once the pins are in place there is an assembly error.
These devices are for low voltage, low current connectors which can be assembled and inspected on the assembly bench.
For high voltage devices, such as three phase rated load-break elbow connectors and other high voltage accessories it is required that the device be marked by three colored bands which can be inspected from ground level to see that properly rated devices are being used. The first and third bands are white while the second, middle band is black. The typical method of doing this is to provide a band of plastic or rubber with these stripes or bands painted or otherwise placed thereon. The band is stretched to install it on the surface of the device and released so that the hoop forces and plastic memory cause the band to return towards its original size and grip the outside surface of the device. Because the band sits on the surface of the device it is subjected to various forces as the device is handled during installation and use. As a result the band maybe broken and fall off the device no longer permitting inspection from the ground and determining the proper rating of the device.
By placing the bands in a proper location on the device, bands can be used for yet another purpose. If the bands are placed on a device so that they are obscured by the correct installation of mating parts they can be used to indicate proper installation. If the bands or any part of them are visible then the devices are not properly mated. This condition can also be determined by inspection from the ground.
By using two sets of bands the rating and correct assembly of the devices can be shown. The first set of bands would be obscured to show proper assembly while the second set of bands will be visible to show the rating.